


Different yet similar

by Megmelomaniac_123



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, Hurt/Comfort, I have no excuse for this, but a bit only, but still fluff, hit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megmelomaniac_123/pseuds/Megmelomaniac_123
Summary: .........I have no excuse for its creation.....I'm not sure why I'm posting but here you go.---------------------------------------------------------------Sorry for any grammatic error
Relationships: Dream & Nightmare
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Different yet similar

**Author's Note:**

> .........I have no excuse for its creation.....I'm not sure why I'm posting but here you go.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------  
> Sorry for any grammatic error

It was a cold winter night. The wind howled as it shook trees around, taking some of the loose leaves for a trip into the unknown. Near the trees stood a village, it was quiet, lights turned off for the night as its inhabitants slept under their warm cover inside their equally warm homes. They all remain blissfully unaware of two souls that don’t have a “home” to go to. The village stood at the foot of a big hill, at the very top of said hill was a ginormous tree. On its branches grew apples, but not just any kinds of apples, for it grew two different kinds. On the left side, plump golden apples, so bright that they could be compared to real gold. They emitted an aura of warmth, like you’re being with your friends or maybe even getting a gift for a special occasion, while the other side grew dark apples, as pitch black as a moonless night. These apples, unlike the previous ones, emit an aura of coolness, like one is watching the rain from inside their homes or maybe laying in some deep snow, looking at the sky contemplating what comes to mind.

The tree is known as The Tree of Feelings, the apples represent positivity (golden apple) and negativity (black apple). It's a legend told from elders to the children as a story. But not many know of its existence, well besides the villages nearby. The tree was protected from others by two guardians, twins in fact. Both different as day and night, but so similar as wind and air. One was the guardian of the golden apples and was well liked through the village, but was used as a servant, for his aura was addiction, while the other was despised by the whole village for being guardian of negativity and was abused by all. Both having their problems with the village but neither telling the other as to worry them….but that’s another story to tell, for now let’s see how both of them are doing.

At the base of the tree was a figure. They wore a purple formal suit with golden highlights, wore purple boots and on top of their head stood proudly a golden crown with a crescent moon. His name was Nightmare…..and he was currently freezing to the bone. He shivered and rubbed his hands and arms to keep warm. He was waiting for his twin, Dream to come back from helping the villagers, but he was late. Normally he came back at sunset, but this time he hasn’t arrived yet. Just as Nightmare was about to get up and look for him, he spots a figure coming towards the tree. As it came closer, he recognized them as his brother. Dream wore a formal suit, blue tucked in shirt and pants with yellow boots. On his head was a crown with the ends swirled into nubs. He was running towards Nightmare and was carrying something in his hands.

“BROTHER, I’M SORRY FOR BEING LATE, THE VILLAGERS NEEDED MORE HELP THAN USUAL TODAY. BUT THEY GAVE THIS TO ME!!!!” Dream yelled at Nightmare as he neared. Nightmare shook his head fondly and gave a small, but nonetheless relieved smile.

“It's fine Dream, what matters is that you came home safe.” Nightmare reassured before casting a curious glance at the bundle in his brother’s arms. “What did they give you?” he asked. As if he was waiting for that question, Dream unfolded it and showed it to Nightmare.

“It’s a blanket, a nice lady gave it to me before I came.” Dream informed him. The blanket was made of wool. It was very large enough so it could cover both of them if they sat next to each other, and thick, so it could conserve the warmth. 

“Well, good thing they gave you something to keep warm, tonight is cold and we don’t want you getting sick, now do we?” Nightmare said, causing Dream to stick his tongue at him. “I don’t get sick easily brother.” Dream said, to which Nightmare answered with a shrug. “If you say so, now let's get back to mom.” both of them walked towards the roots of the tree and sat in between them. 

“Hey mom.”

“Hi mom!”

They both greet the tree and Dream proceeds to tell his brother and the tree about his day. Nightmare would occasionally nod and talk when needed, while their “mom” didn’t do anything, but it was fine. They learned long ago to not expect anything.

After telling them about his day, Dream pulled the blanket over his shoulders, dragged Nightmare, despite him complaining, to sit next to him and throw the blanket over him.

“Now we can be warm and cuddle at the same time.” was Dream’s response at Nightmare glare. Nightmare huffed at him, but still moved closer to Dream. Dream hugged his torso and nuzzled his chest, while Nightmare wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled the top of his head in return. The rest of the night was spent in cuddles and stargazing. Sometimes they would form figures with the stars and come up with a story for them. Even though they were separated most of the time, they still hold dear those quiet moments together.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightmare sat on a cliff, watching the stars of Outertale. His tendrils swaying behind him as he kept his gaze at the sky. He lifted a finger and started to trace a figure in the stars. “The Golden Knight, known by all but loved by few. He saved so many people in his time but nearly no one thanked him. Die by sacrificing himself to save the same people that hated him.” after forming the figure he puts his hand up, as if holding the figure. “So brave, so true and so.....stupid for choosing other before the ones that cared for him.” his hand curls into a fist, as if crushing and squeezing the figure.

Nightmare stands up and swipes his trouser for any space dirt that may be stuck on them. After making sure that they are clean, he looks back at the stars again, watching them shine and glitter in the sky. He scowls at them, tendrils thrashing at his mood, turns into a shadow and teleports away. Not far from where he was and unaware of his presence, in another clearing was Dream, who was leaning against a tree and watching the stars. He started tracing the same figure. “But, he will forever regret not noticing the suffering of the ones that truly cared for him, for he didn’t just fail his mission of making everyone happy but he failed the ones that really mattered in the end.” After tracing it, he shook his head and pushed away from the tree. He opened a portal and after he went through it, it closed…..the world stays undisturbed from their little visit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ah, yes.

.

.

.

.

.

Both so different, yet so similar..

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *yeets myself into the pit*


End file.
